A turntable is a circular rotating platform of a record player. Turntables can be used in a skillful manner by DJs to mix and scratch records. Many professional CD players now have been provided with the same capability. Such devices can be velocity and directionally sensitive in that they produce sounds that are based on the direction and the velocity of turntable movement.
One shortcoming of conventional turntables and other sound producing systems is that they are packaged in conventional modules and can occupy significant space. Accordingly, the use of these devices outside of their traditional workspaces is not feasible. This represents a significant shortcoming as musicians and other users of these instruments are precluded from using them in non-traditional venues where such use might be advantageous.
Some software based systems such as garage band TM allow the actuation of certain sounds via a computer system. These systems provide a computer generated graphical interface that can be employed to control the generation of sounds. These operations can be controlled by conventional point and click technologies. However, the control offered by such conventional software based systems provide a very limited range of sound actuation control options in the face of the rapidly changing needs of consumers.